Taming the Wild Man
by lord Piggy
Summary: Chelsea is a slacking farmer who has many friends. Shea is a hard worker whose never seen anyone other than Wada. Chelsea has people work for her. Shea does it all on his own. Can Chelsea tame the wild man and maybe learn something herself?DISCONTINUED


This is a new story yeah. And it's NOT Kingdom Hearts. Odd for me. Well, I love ChelseaxShea so that's why I'm writing this. And Chelsea is so awesome as a slacker. Yeah that's seriously what I named my animals.

...Chelsea, the Wonderful Slacker...

Mmmmmmm. Chocolate. So tasty. The chocolate melts in my mouth and I lean back in my white plastic lawn chair fanning myself.

My lawn chair is right between the Coop and the Barn, so I can watch my whole farm and get twice the shade. Mark was in my field watering my corn and strawberries, also pulling up weeds. It was a hot 97 degrees Fahrenheit on the Island, and I was able to sit in the shade and relax with Pudge and eat my chocolate, but Mark was stuck doing my farm work. I think I actually feel bad for the little guy, sweating in the hot sun, no lemonade or shade. Eh, at least it's not me.

He looks unmotivated. I'll cheer up my buddy. I take a quick sip of my pink lemonade and pour some into Pudge's bowl, and put on my sunglasses when the sun started shining even brighter. I gave Mark the thumbs up sign.

"Doing good Mark!" I shouted. he straightened up and wiped his forehead with his gloved hand leaving a streak of dirt. From where I was I could see the sweat dripping from his hair and shin, the beads forming above his lips, and the stains on him white shirt. He lifted up both of his hands that were holding weeds and looked at me.

"Remind me why I'm doing this!" He shouted back. I put a pair of sunglasses on Pudge and took a bite of chocolate.

"You said you wanted experience. _This_ is experience!" I shouted again. I took a sip of lemonade and started fanning Pudge. I saw his shoulders droop and him continue working. He had trouble turning up one rock and fell over. I giggle a little bit and there was a small bark from Pudge. I turn to him.

"Because of your effort to laugh with me, you can sit on my lap." I say as I pick Pudge up from around the waist. I lift him over the side of my chair and place him on my lap. I take another sip of lemonade and began to pet Pudge behind the ears.

After five minuted of boredom something interesting finally happened. The ground shook a little and I could hear my chickens clucking. A giant hill appeared and it grew bigger with each second, that's when I noticed that it was just Gannon. I barely look at him as he approached.

"Gannon,baby. What do you need?" I ask. He looks at me odd and I smile.

"I finished that bridge you requested." He said. I look up at him as much as I could and snapped my fingers forming a gun by sticking my thumb and pointer finger out after.

"Cool." I say. He walks off and I sit up in my chair putting Pudge on the ground. He whimpers a little bit.

"I'm not leaving alone Pudge, you're going with me." he barked in approval and I slowly got up. I kept my shade on and took my chocolate with me. I look at mark who was looking at me oddly.

"I'm off to go exploring, Mark. I'm taking Pudge. You can drink the rest of my lemonade, go inside, take a shower when you're done with field work. Oh and after you're done taking a shower, don't forget to feed Lilli, Norman, Freefall, and Cluckers then gather their eggs. Then bring them to their little secluded area. Feed Zippy and take him for aride, you can leave him outside. And do NOT forget to milk MooMoo, Daisy, and Glomp,and take them to their little grass place. Make sure to close the are off. Sheer Wooly, and Cottenball and feed them. DO NOT forget to ship all of my stuff because I need money. And yes, I'll pay you tomorrow. See you soon." I said as I walk towards the field.

It was clear and my crops were well, Mark was pretty good at his job. His jacket was off in the corner of the field. Mark walked past me about halfway through the field probably to drink my lemonade.

"You're good Mark. I might pay you extra." I say. He smiles.

"Thanks Chelsea." I nod and continue walking with Pudge on my heels. I walked off my farm whistling walking past Taro and Julia's house. Natalie was out walking around and elliot was walking back and forth with Julia. I wave at them and they wave back.

"I'm going off to explore!" Elliot's eyes shimmered.

"You're so cool Chelsea!" He said. Natalie scoffed at that.

"Stop being such a girl Elliot." Elliot bowed his head.

"Sorry." He replied. _Dear God, will that kid ever be a man?_ Julia smiled and Pudge ran towards her.

"Have fun exploring Chelsea! You too Pudge!" She said as she snuggled up against his face. _No Pudge, don't let the slut touch you!_

I grab Pudge and run away_._

I run across the eastern town knocking Pierre off his feet. His basket of ingredients or flowers, whatever he has in there fell on his head. I was too busy laughing at him to notice Lanna's house. I ran right into it. I fell on the ground rubbing my head. Lanna appeared out of her house holding a frying pan. When she spotted me lying on the ground holding my face she lowered the frying pan.

"Oh it's just you Chelsea. Again." She said. Pudge was licking my face and I pushed him off, getting up. I looked at Lanna and nodded a bit embarrassed. Lanna and I didn't like each other much, we didn't admit it, but we both knew it. It's all because I kissed Denny one time! Then she went all bitchy and made everyone turn against me for a short period of time. I won them back with Chocolate Chip cookies.

"I'll be going now." I said as I hastily run away._ Adventure! Adventure! I'll be an adventurer! _Was the only thing on my mind as I ran towards the wooden bridge. I approached it and I stopped walking. I lifted the shades off of my head, and took Pudge's off too. I put mine on my head and Pudge's in my pocket. I slowly walk over the bridge looking at all of the trees. A jungle.

The river was flowing peacefully and bugs made their buggy noise. Everything was perfect. The click clack of my boots on wood stopped and my feet went into the ground a little bit. I lifted my foot up and saw that it was covered in mud.

"Great." I didn't want Pudge standing in it so I picked him up and carried him. I walked a few steps and heard a rustle. I stopped in my tracks and looked around the shady jungle. All I could see was bugs, and green. A few drops of rain fell from the leaves on the trees and hit me on the head. It was quite cool here, the sun didn't shine much. I resumed walking.

The next thing I knew my face was planted in the mud. Pudge managed to escape and was growling. I try to lift my head up from the mud, only to have it be pushed down again. I raised my arms and felt around my back. There was something on it. Or someone. I felt it.

There was fur, and something soft. Skin? I felt higher up and there were eyelids, and a nose, plus a mouth. I felt the hair and found that it was pointed upwards.

"Don't touch me!" The thing said. It was a person, and it was a guy. I should have known since something was sticking into my back. Pudge growled even more. I tried my best to say something, but it ended up sounding like this.

"whakuiy washgds htghdh fouursdh?"

"What? Are you an alien?" He asked. I shook my head under his iron grip. He loosened his grip. I lifted my head up a little bit.

"I'm a girl. And I said, what was that for?" I say. His grip on my head loosened even more.

"A girl? I have never seen girl before. I'm sorry. Did not know what you were." He said. I nodded. I turned my head a little.

"Can you please get off of me?" I asked him as politely as I could. The weight on my back was gone and I got up. I wiped off my face and took chunks off mud out of my hair. I wiped off the front of my clothes and waved my hands around splattering the mud every where.

I finally looked at the man standing in front of me. I started to blush. He was actually about the same age as me, fooled me with that strength. He was very toned and had very tan skin. His hair was orange and sticking straight up with a band at the base of his head. He had brown eyes and there were orange tattoos all over his body. All he wore was a tiger skin cloth, tiger skin boots, and one tiger skin glove thing. _How could anyone be mad at that?_

I stuck my hand out.

"My name's Chelsea." He looked at my hand.

"Shea." He kept staring at my hand and I thrust it forward.

"What?" He asked. I smiled. And walked closer to him.

"When you meet someone, you shake their hand." I said. He stuck his hand out awkwardly. He took my hand and shook it forcefully. I winced slightly.

"Well, I'll be going now." I said.

"Chelsea, wait. Would you like to meet Wada? Wada very strong." He said. Wada? Does he live with him or something? Is it safe? Should I go? Why would I, I just met him? Eh, what they heck?

"Sure, Shea." I say. He starts walking north and I follow him with Pudge. I studied Shea.

_He isn't very good with grammar. He must have been here his whole life. He always looks around like something is about to attack. He must be a hunter or a protector. He's very strong. He must be able to do many things._

We arrived at a small hut. It was whitish with leaves and logs on it. There was a door made of leaves and wood. They even had some small windows. _How long did it take them to make this?_ He approached the door and looked around. he opened it slowly and let me and Pudge walk in first. He followed quickly closing the door behind him. I looked around. There were spears lining the wall and a totem pole. Rugs were on the floor and I noticed just how much space is in this place. The floors were made of dirt. Off to the side was a giant pot like thing. I don't think there was anything in it.

There was a pair of dark brown eyes staring into mine, they would twitch every few seconds.

"Shea, what is girl doing here?" The man shouted.

...

Well ya. Hope you like it. I love Slacker Chelsea. Well I'll update when I want and stuff. READ AND REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY!


End file.
